x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Malice
Biography Polaris Malice is an evil mutant who is a member of Mister Sinister's Marauders. Being incorporeal, she has no physical body of her own and has to possess the body of others. Those she possesses manifest a cameo-like choker around their neck. It is unknown whether this is a physical artifact or an illusionary one. Malice at one point became stuck in the body of Lorna Dane (this affinity may suggest that Malice's true physical nature is that of an electromagnetic field). While possessing the body of Polaris, Malice acted as the field leader of the Marauders. After Mister Sinister was seemingly killed during Inferno, Malice's hold over Polaris weakened and after Polaris' alleged half-sister Zaladane, a priestess for the Savage Land's Sun People, used the High Evolutionary's machinery to strip Polaris of her magnetic powers and take them as her own, the process also managed to finally separate Lorna and Malice. What happened to Malice after that remains unknown but she resurfaced years later to bother Polaris once more. She possessed Havok and tried to kill Polaris to get her revenge against Sinister, from whom she was trying to break free. In the end, Sinister asked Malice to possess Polaris once again knowing that Lorna wouldn't object to the possession in order to save Havok, but, out of their love for each other, Havok and Polaris each tried to absorb Malice, preventing the other from being possessed. Malice was then apparently destroyed by Sinister himself. Blinded by the Light Malice later returns as a digital entity instead of a psionic one, taking possession of Omega Sentinel via email virus. Emma Frost soon became aware of another being within Omega Sentinel but is nevertheless taken by total surprise when Malice attacks and sedates her. The other X-Men continued to be unaware of Malice possessing Karima until they were attacked by her along with the rest of the new Marauders, including the traitorous Mystique and Lady Mastermind. Later on, she fights alongside the other Marauders in Flint, Michigan, against Iceman and Cannonball, as both sides try to obtain the Diaries of Destiny. Messiah Complex In X-Men: Messiah Complex, Malice travels to Cooperstown, Alaska along with fellow Marauders Sunfire, Gambit, Prism, Blockbuster, Lady Mastermind, and Scalphunter. They try to find the baby but instead come across a small army of Purifiers and they come to blows, devastating the town. The next time she is seen, the five member assault task force of X-Men invaded the Marauders base, and was forced to fight Colossus along with Arclight, Frenzy, and Unuscione. She then teams up with Lady Mastermind in taking out Wolverine by throwing an unconscious Scrambler disguised as Angel at him. After he realizes the deception, she hits him with a powerful microwave energy blast. While asking him about how he wants to die, Nightcrawler teleports in and knocks her out along with Lady Mastermind. Later on, Malice is part of the squad consisting of herself, Gambit, Sunfire, and Vertigo to confront Bishop who is about to kill the baby. The Marauder team manage to defeat Bishop and Malice seems to show a lot of affection towards the baby and finds it extraordinary that the baby girl isn’t scared at all when she picks her up, going so far to look up to her inquistively. During the final battle on Muir Island, Malice along with all of Sinister's army excluding Gambit and Mystique ambushed X-Force. When X-Force is soon joined by the X-Men, Predator X, and the New X-Men, Cyclops allows the New X-Men to tackle the Marauders. Malice is skeptical when it comes to fighting children but is unpleasantly surprised. She went on to battle Pixie, beating her with her bare fists. Malice was gutted by Pixie's Souldagger when she least expected it. It appears that the dagger exorcised Omega Sentinel from Malice, but Karima has no memory of the events that took place in the last two and a half weeks, apparently a side effect of being possessed by Malice. Powers and Abilities Powers Malice is a being of pure psionic energy that can merge with the mind of another sentient creature. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Marauders Category:Krakoans